


Jace Gets a Pet

by SheWhoTellsStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoTellsStories/pseuds/SheWhoTellsStories
Summary: In the new sneak peak for Shadowhunters, we find out that Clary finds out she's not Jace's sister through Valentine. I think this will cause some tension and this is how I would see it resolved. Please leave feedback.





	Jace Gets a Pet

After searching for almost an hour Clary followed the sound of music to find Jace. He didn’t notice her engulphed in playing the piano, but she was relieved, as she’d been looking for him for nearly an hour to no avail. Well, she’d actually been looking for him for much longer. After they’d rescued Isabelle Jace had been avoiding her. Not that she blamed him, she’d been harsh with him. Every time she’d tried to talk with him he found a reason to try to rush away. Hopefully, this time would be different.

“Do you need something Clary?” Jace asked not looking up.

“I wanted to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about?” 

He was either angry or hurt. It was hard to tell with him sometimes. She hadn’t known him very long but with Jace so far she’d noticed when he was upset he either went into G.i. Joe mode. Or if the incident on Magnus’ rooftop, which she wasn’t supposed to know about, he let things build up until he exploded. Clearly, she was dealing with the former at the moment. She was going to have to take the lead here.

“I didn’t like the way we left things.” She walked forward slowly, she felt like she was approaching a wounded animal.

“That’s unfortunate,” he said and then went back to playing. 

Was he really not going to look at her? Clary charged forward, put down the box she had brought with her down gently and pulled up a chair next to the bench.

“Look I’m sorry I yelled at you, okay? I know your fath–I know Valentine put you in a really weird position.”

“It’s fine Clary. We’re fine.”

Clary stood up and slammed her hands down banging on the keyboard interrupting Jace’s melody. 

Well, he was looking at her now and he looked pretty surprised. He took a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. There were bruises under his eyes, he needed to sleep more.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Clary.”

“I wanted to talk, to apologize for–”

“No,” he interrupted his voice husky, “What do you want from me, Clary.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you hating me or looking through me or avoiding me altogether. I know we can’t go back Jace, but I don’t want things to keep being like this.”

“How would that even work?”

“I don’t know. For a start, we could try being friends..maybe?” 

Against all odds, he started laughing and Clary suddenly worried she had this had been a bad idea. He put his hands over his face and shook his head back and fourth. “Ok,” he said, “Ok fine, we’ll be friends.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Jace went back to playing looking disbelieving and still tired. She wanted to ask him what was keeping him up at night, although she had a pretty good idea, but she knew that would be pushing too far. Instead, she said, “Good, because-” Her sentence was cut off by a noise.

“Clary, is that box crying?”

“Not exactly, I think what’s inside it wants some attention.”

Jace raised an eyebrow. 

“Look I know you haven’t exactly had the best history with this sort of thing. But I did some research and this can help soldiers with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder–”

“Post-traumatic what? Clary, what are you talking about?”

Right, shadowhunters didn’t do therapy. Clary bent down and reached into the box and gently pulled out a gray and white kitten.

“It’s something that happens to people who have seen or experienced horrible things. Apparently, pets can be helpful.”

The kitten was meowing away and proved to be a curious and restless creature wriggling in Clary’s arms.

Jace reached out and rubbed two fingers between the kitten ears and was rewarded with purring. Clary wondered if he was thinking of his falcon.

“You got me a kitten,” he said disbelievingly.

“Yeah, Isabelle told me institute’s had pets sometimes. Is this okay?”

He reached out and took the kitten from Clary. It liked him. And, Clary thought, he liked it. Well, him the kitten was a he. And he was now relaxing calmly with Jace.

“Icarus.”

“What?”

“I’m naming him Icarus. I loved Greek myths when I was a kid.”

Clary wasn’t sure it was a good idea to name your pet after a boy who’d flown too close to the sun and drowned but Jace looked happy. And he’d spoken more to her in the past few minutes than he had in weeks. This was progress.

“Hi, Icarus.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the music room talking about how to care for a kitten. It wasn’t perfect but, Clary guessed it was a start.

Feel free to follow me on tumblr shewhotellsstories.tumblr.com


End file.
